1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery including an external short part and a fuse part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder and a large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving a motor such as a hybrid car.
The rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly around which a positive electrode and a negative electrode are wound, having a separator therebetween, a case having the electrode assembly embedded therein, a cap plate sealing an opening of a case, and an electrode terminal electrically connected to the electrode assembly by penetrating through the cap plate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.